I Sneaked Out
by G496
Summary: This is about sam sneaking out of the Bensons Apartment.
1. Chapter 1

ISneaked out.

Freddie carried Sam Bride style into his apartment. Thats when they headed into Freddie's Bed. "Wait won't your mom have a heart attack about me being over" said sam.

" My mom is on the night shift she will not be back till morning."

" So i guess we have the apartment to ourselves" said Freddie. That's when both their lips went straight into each other's they kissed with passion for a while. When they broke apart they smiled at one another. I love you so much said Freddie. I love you too sam replied sweetly.

"Fredward Im Home" shouted Mrs. Benson. "Oh Chiz your Mom's home whisphered Sam.

"Aw man she is going to freak out about having you over" whisphered Freddie. Freddie and sam begin to move back and forth.

Suddenly foot steps begin to come toward the bedroom. Sam quickly made her way under freddie's Bed. "So what goes on mom" said Freddie trying to not look suspious. " I called you like 5 times but you didn't answer?" asked Mrs. Benson.

I was in the shower the whole time you called me answered Freddie lying to his mommy.

"Oh" said Mrs. Benson. "Well i was on the night shift and my boss decided since i have been working very hard i get to go home early."

"Oh i see" said Freddie walikng into the bathroom. Well mom I was... Freddie suddenly fell on the floor which he did on purpose.

Mrs. Benson rushed over. "FREDDIE ARE YOU OKAY?" asked Mrs. Benson in a worrying state.

Freddie pretended to sound in pain.

That's when sam peeped from the bed and raned straight to the front door. And then went straight out the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

I Sneak Out 2

That same night after Sam was managed to sneak out she went over to Carly's apartment. When she got inside Carly was on the couch watching Girly Cow , and Spencer was on a camping trip with Socko.

"Hey Carls what goes on" said Sam out of breath. Her heart was still racing after she sneaked out of the Benson's apartment.

Carly had then turned the tv off with a black remote, and then got off the couch.

"Sam are you alright what happen?" asked Carly. Sam start to catch her breath and sighed.

"I was at the Benson's apartment spending time with Freddie while Mrs. Benson was on the night shift" said Sam.

"That's when Freddie's psycho mother unespectidally came straight through the front door" added Sam.

Carly nodded.

"So did she see you" asked Carly.

"No i was in the bedroom with Freddie until we heard Mrs. Benson so i hide under Freddie's Bed" anwsered Sam.

Carly started to fold her arms in front of Sam.

"Freddie had then went to another room and fell, while his mother was distracted i got from under the Bed, and went rushing through the apartment to the front door." said Sam.

"Oh" replied Carly.

That's when Freddie begin to enter Carly's apartment. He had then started to stare straight at Sam.

Carly had then start to leave the living room.

"I will leave you two alone" said Carly.

Freddie had then head towards Sam.

"What was that about" said Sam.

Freddie had sighed.

"Im sorry Sam this night was suppose to be about us until my mother came home" said Freddie.

"I thought she was suppose to be on the night shift why did she come back so early?" asked Sam.

"Her boss had decided to send her home early because she was working very hard."anwsered Freddie.

He added "look Im sorry for putting you through all of that it was all my fault."

Freddie had went to the couch and sat down. Sam had followed him and did the same.

"Baby it's not your fault we both espected your mom to be at work so don't blame yourself" said Sam.

"Since we were in the middle of something earlier can we you know continue" asked Sam.

Freddie started to smile, Sam smiled also. They both leaned in and pressed there lips against one another. They kissed like they never kissed before. When they released they start cuddling on the purple couch in the living room.

Well im done was it good,bad,ok? Please let me know in a review. Also should i write another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Message: I really hope yall enjoy this story. The next story will be ibeach so be sure to review your thoughts. Thank You :)


End file.
